


It's something about you

by bilestilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Another Pack - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Obvious!Derek, Pre-Slash, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilestilinski/pseuds/bilestilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles kisses Derek and one time Derek kisses Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's something about you

**1.**

Stiles was not completely sober. He may have noticed because the room was spinning or because he was actually stumbling as he walked to the Jeep after another night out with Scott. Stiles actually didn’t think he had drunk much, but of course, he had and wasn’t entirely sure if he could even drive.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek growled behind him.

Stiles jumped slightly in shock and let out a quiet, almost not hearable laugh, but Derek had that super-hearing that Stiles, and every other human being, would be dying to have.

“I’m going home,” Stiles slurred, smiling.  “What does it look like? Because I really want to know, I don’t want to seem as if, you know? I don’t want to be raped, a pretty girl like me, have you seen this ass? It’s _awesome_!”

“Stiles, you can’t drive,” Derek glared.

“How am I coming home then? My dad wouldn’t be pleased if I wasn’t home and he’d freak out and the whole supernatural thing wouldn’t be a secret anymore, that’d be terribly awful,” Stiles hiccupped. “The Sheriff wouldn’t be glad, you know him, he’d eat unhealthy things and I can’t let that happen, because I swear if someone tells me h-“

“I’m driving you home.”

Stiles laughed at Derek because even if he was wasted, he wouldn’t believe that Derek Hale, _the_ Derek Hale, was actually offering a ride.

“Do you find me attractive, Derek?” Stiles asked as he stumbled on farther onto the street. “Because I never actually knew if I was attractive to gays, are you gay? What are you? Do you like girls? Boys? Both? I don’t know, maybe you don’t like any. Do you even like me more than Erica? Who would prefer skinny slow ass, Stiles to Erica, I-”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek snarled.

He felt how Derek put his hands around Stiles’ waist and let the boy steady himself on Derek as he kept slurring.

*

Stiles laughed while he lurching to the front door of his house, Derek close behind him because of course Derek did not trust Stiles being alone. The boy whirled the key on his fingers trying to find the right one, but he was sort of dizzy and his vision was getting blurry, and oh.

“Oh,” Stiles said out loud.

He put a hand on the door as he felt Derek’s own on his waist supporting him.

“Stiles,”

“I’m fine, really,” he sighed before he let the key slip into the keyhole of the door.

Stiles turned it, opened the door to find everything empty, his father was probably working late tonight again, so Stiles just let Derek lift him as his legs refused to keep going. He kind of lost the track of the time as he suddenly was in his room with Derek pulling his shoes off and frowning at the same time.

“You know, Derek,” the werewolf looked up at him, that nasty frown again on his face “you should stop frowning. I have never seen you smile and I’d be pretty surprised if you ever did smile, or laugh for that matter, in front of me, but you’ve got to admit that you have some awesome laughing lines there on your face.”

Stiles saw as the frown wasn’t there anymore and a smug smirk replaced it, drawing all of Stiles’ attention again, because he definitely was drunk and everything Derek did was adorable in his point of view, and it was kind of scary, because really, um, that was Derek Hale?

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

Derek tugged Stiles’ in before he took Derek’s free hand and giggled at it, because it was really, really hairy and at the same time adorable, Stiles blamed the alcohol afterwards.

“Hey, Derek, can I tell you a secret?”

Derek rolled his eyes, but leant in anyway and Stiles was pleased, really pleased because when Derek was just only inches apart, Stiles smashed his lips against Derek’s shortly and then immediately pulled away.

“Stiles,”

“Go to sleep, I know, I know,” Stiles held his hand up in surrender and crawled under the blankets of the bed.

“Good night.”

“Night sour wolf,” Stiles giggled.

He was still kind of drunk as he fell asleep, but that one thought was still on his mind as he woke up.

_He, Stiles Stilinski, had actually kissed Derek Hale, way-out-of-his-league Derek Hale._

**2** _._

“It’s fucking cold,” Stiles huffed, his breath a light puff of white in the air. “Can you please explain why we are actually locked in the butchery’s cool chamber? Because you where the one that told me to come!”

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek growled.

“Well, sorry if the only way to keep my mouth warm is talking, because frankly, it’s fucking cold and as the opposite of you, I don’t have your super werewolf warming, okay? I can’t understand how you aren’t freezing – I can, but that’s beside the point. “

“Come here, then,” Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles looked at where Derek was seated on the cold floor of the chamber, and really, how could that guy still be attractive after they were locked in a freaking cool chamber and were almost killed by werecats? But anyway, Stiles sat down on Derek’s lap, which earned a grunt and a roll of eyes of Derek.

The boy wrapped his arms around the torso of the werewolf, his fingertips crawling under the soft fabric of Derek’s shirt. At the human’s touch Derek shivered, which made Stiles smile a bit as his head rested on the warm chest.

“Do you think they’ll be here soon?”

“I hope so because I don’t want to spend my night with you,” Derek snorted.

“Ouch,” Stiles whined. “That one hurt.”

“Stiles,”

Derek’s voice was low and dangerous, but there was something behind that, maybe a bit of fondness? Stiles didn’t know, but he was way too tired anyway, but there was one thing he had to try and it was not for Derek’s sake, it was for himself.

So Stiles lifted his head of Derek’s cozy chest and smirked, because Derek of course would have that frown on his face, which Stiles was slowly getting used to, and was looking at him with that hint of annoyance.

“You know I can tease you as well?” Stiles asked.

“May I ask how? Not seeing anything worthy there,”

“I’ve never heard you talk that much, you look better when you’re quiet.”

“Says y-“

Cold lips met hot ones. Stiles wasn’t expecting Derek to kiss back, but when he did, he had nothing against it, because he was taking a liking in the hot rough lips of the werewolf. The lips were of course not like girls’ ones, but they were way better than girls’ lips.

“Told you I could tease you,” Stiles panted.

He embraced Derek’s torso again so that he could feel his warmth again. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest as well as he slowly drifted off.

*

“Derek! Stiles! Where the hell are you?”

Stiles groaned as he felt a sudden headache overwhelm him as he rested his head further on his pillow – wait, that was not his pillow – the boy looked up and saw a sleeping Derek.  He immediately fell backwards and rolled onto his back making so sudden moves that Derek woke up, which made him glare at Stiles of course.

“Hey, we’re here!” Stiles yelled.

He tried to ignore Derek starring at him from the corner and went to the door, banging when he arrived. Stiles heard the echo of steps nearing, when Derek was suddenly next to him with his ear pressed against the door. It was quite funny to look at Derek with his face pressed against a door, but really, Stiles was way too cold for laughing at the big bad wolf.

“Stiles”

Scott. That was clearly Scott.

“Scott, I’m freezing my pants off,” Stiles yelled. “Get me … and the sour wolf out of here!”

Suddenly Stiles was thrown back to the ground as well as Derek. His head collided against the ground and his body slumped down in one clumsy move, his hands trying to catch Derek’s body before he fell too.

“Sorry?” That was Isaac.

The boy just groaned while he tried to recompose himself before any one saw it, but he was way too dizzy to just try to get up, so he lay back on the floor and looked at the ceiling whereas his hand reached to his head, where it felt a sticky fluid on his buzz cut. His hand removed itself and Stiles was now looking at the red liquid that trickled down onto his t-shirt as his vision became kind of blurry. Why the hell didn’t he have healing powers? That’d be way more useful for him, because he was the one that was hurt the most times –it might be because he was never fast enough but Stiles would never admit that.

“Stiles, hey, are you okay?” Scott asked, his face appearing in Stiles’ sight.

“Define okay because if by okay you mean that I’m bleeding and I’m fucking cold, then yeah, I’m okay,” Stiles snarled.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should stop hanging out with the guy over there; you’re getting grumpier every day.”

“Might be because I get to catch creatures that should only be in bad science fiction movies, but still exist and do not have such things as healing, super-hearing or super-view.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m going to get you home.”

“I’d appreciate that, man.”

**3.**

Only two weeks  later Stiles was with the pack and Allison, who was not really pack yet, in the butchery again. They had decided to make a deal with the other pack, but it was mostly because of Stiles. The pack was possessive and they did not, definitely not, like when other packs even tried to steal them their human, or another member, but mostly the human. Stiles had not understood it at the beginning but was fine with it anyway because, frankly, he didn’t like being followed after school and having to talk to people he barely knew.

“Haven’t we told you to stay away from here?” the Alpha’s voice sounded from somewhere near them.

Stiles knew that the alpha’s name was Brandon; he thought it was quite uncommon that the pack was leaded by a teenager, but there was just something about that guy that made him seem more serious and beyond mature to everyone in Stiles’ own pack, except Derek of course, because Derek was the ultimately best alpha, in Stiles’ point of view anyway.

“Haven’t we told you to stay away from our human?” Derek grunted. “Tell me what you want, and you may get it.”

“We want your human,” Brandon said coming out of his hiding place.

His pack was right behind him and for Stiles’ acknowledge the brown haired girl was named Olivia, she’d been a normal girl before she got bitten by Alpha, the boy next to her was Mason, he was born as a wolf of what Stiles had been told of them.

“He has a lot of things that we need in our pack and you might know that no pack stays alive without at least a human,” Olivia laughed winking at Stiles.

“What do you need?” Stiles asked grinning. “My awesomeness, my research skills or my famous and beloved ass? Because I like it when people tell me what’s better. I can never actually decide.”

“Mostly your nice ass, but the research skills can be helpful too.”

“Sounds fine by me, how much do you need me?”

“Stiles,” Derek growled, a bit of red flashed through his eyes. “Back off.”

“Hey, you guys never tell me something like that, I have the right to be loved” Stiles huffed.  

“Shut up, Stiles,” Erica glared. “Shut up.”

“Well, Stiles would you like to join our pack? We’d compliment your perfect ass every day,” Mason smiled.

Mason’s smile was warm and none of the Hale pack had ever looked at him like that (except Scott, but that didn’t count) and he was feeling fuzzy inside, but honestly it was kind of creepy because he was not acustumated to be complimented or “loved” in that way, but he was fine with that, he loved the people he had in his pack and he’d never leave them for anyone else.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” Stiles shrugged.

“Why? Stiles, we would treat you right!” Brandon yelled and Stiles backed off a bit.  “Why?”

“Because…” Stiles looked around. “Because my boyfriend would not allow me to leave the pack.”

“Your boyfriend?” Boyd hushed and Stiles shook his head.

“Yeah, my boyfriend, you know? Um…Derek…my boyfriend,” Stiles pointed at Derek. “He’s just too afraid to admit he got the biggest piece of cake, so he never really shows it.”

Derek was glaring at Stiles like there was nothing else that could be more important, but Stiles was just trying to get out of there alive because even without needing to smell the air, he knew Brandon was getting angry because of him. So the boy went to Derek’s side with a grin whilst he received weird, or amused for that matter, glances of both of the packs.

Stiles sneaked his arms around Derek’s shoulder –with a bit of a difficulty because Derek was a bit taller than him and he had to be on his tip toes. The werewolves were still starring at him in disbelief as Derek had caught up on Stiles’ plan and placed his hands on Stiles’ waist.

“He doesn’t smell like love, it’s not true, you’re just finding an excuse,” Olivia pointed out.

Stiles had forgotten that the room was full of werewolves that could actually smell the feelings of the people, so he tried not to look, or smell, panicked as he looked at Derek.

 “Are you telling me that my relationship is fake? Because really, look at us, we’re lovely,” Stiles blurted out.

“Individually,” Olivia smirked. “Come on, Stiles, you know you like us.”

Derek’s grip on Stiles’ waist got tighter as he looked at Mason.

“You smell like jealousy, Mason, something wrong?” Scott asked.

“Oh…” Stiles looked at Mason. “Oh…”

“He’s getting it now, is he?” Isaac laughed at Stiles.

“I just… Wow…”

“Stiles, please, come with us, we’ll love you like no one could, not even Derek,” Brandon smiled. “Mason especially.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip and looked at Derek and then at Mason, but back to Derek because he _loved_ Derek.  Derek was just something Stiles’ body wanted, needed, but Stiles knew the werewolf was way out of his league so he let his hands slump down from Derek’s shoulder.

“I…” Stiles sighed. “I…don’t know what to say.”

“Stiles, please,” Mason begged, his eyes flashing blue. “I beg you to come with us!”

“No.”

“There’s nothing keeping you there, they don’t even thank you when you do something for them,” Brandon added and he was right.

The pack never said thank you, never helped him with his problems at home, never complimented him, but it was okay because he fell the love anyway and there was nothing he would be worried about, nothing.  But he just could not think straight at that moment, he needed _something_ that showed him that they _cared_ about him.

Suddenly Scott growled and Stiles knew what it was about, he knew he had to find some way to get out of there unharmed, so he just thought, really concentrated on something, anything that was in the room and it happened to be Derek’s hand. It had such a tight grip, wanting him to stay there, not letting him go.

“I can’t let my mate slip away, now can I?” Stiles smiled at Mason. “I’m sorry guys, but mates come first.”

“Mate? You’re Derek’s mate?!” Olivia yelled. “If you don’t prove that in any way, I’m going to cut you in a half!”

Stiles hesitated, he didn’t mind kissing Derek, but he didn’t know if it’d come off as _real_. Because he had never thought if Derek would be fine with it, he should’ve said Isaac was his boyfriend, it would have sounded way more realistic, really.

However, Stiles put his hands on Derek’s cheek, his thumb trailing down those adorable laugh lines, before he crashed his lips against Derek’s clumsily. The werewolf was taken aback by the boy’s action, who wouldn’t have been? But Stiles could still feel Derek’s hand on the lowest point on his back as Derek pushed Stiles more into his own body. It was really…passionate? There was a more accurate word yet at that moment Stiles did not want to think about it.

Derek pulled apart and Stiles was sure because Derek would of course be disgusted by him, he had never been a good kisser, Stiles knew.

“Oh…my…” Scott breathed out.

He went to Stiles and put a hand on his shoulder, of course it had seemed fake. What had Stiles thought when he kissed Derek? Fuck.

“Okay, you can have him,” Brandon muttered before disappearing back. “But as soon as Stiles is available again, we’ll get him to join our pack.”

The other pack turned around and walked back into the shadows. Stiles could feel a sigh leave his mouth as he thanked everything that was saint that it had actually worked.

“Stiles-“Erica started with a small smile.

“I’m going home,” he said with a wave.  

Stiles could actually feel Derek’s lips on his, it was the worst he had ever felt because he actually loved Derek and Derek was just disgusted. He sat into the driver’s seat of the Jeep before he slammed his head against it –maybe he had slammed his head too hard because right afterwards he let out a whine.

**4.**

‘Help! My house, now!’

Stiles looked at the message. Why the hell would fucking _Derek Hale_ sent him a SMS asking for help? Maybe it was because Derek could only think of him in that instant or just because everyone had not responded him. Anyway, Stiles just slipped into his shoes, balanced down the stairs, took his jacket and ran out of his house.

The boy rushed to his Jeeps, before he cursed under his breath, he had forgotten his keys in the house. Fuck. Stiles darted back and opened the door; he grabbed the keys and lunged forward. Not even five minutes had passed and he was out of oxygen.

He panted as he sat down on the driver’s seat and put the key into the hole. Stiles started the car and drove as if there was something, which might actually be, chasing him.

*

Stiles eyes grew wide as he parked in front of the Hale’s house. The whole pack was there, shifted might he add, fighting against Brandon, Mason and Olivia. What the hell were they doing?

The boy ran in the middle of the scene stopping Mason from pushing Isaac against a tree. Mason stared at him before he went back to Brandon to help him getting rid of Erica, but Erica was handling them well and Boyd was going to her help anyway.

“Where’s the rest, Isaac? What about Derek?” Stiles asked frantically meanwhile Isaac was healing. “How did they even dare to fight against you?” 

“They want our territory Stiles, but…they mostly want you and Derek of course won’t let that happen, so that leaded to this and… I don’t know,” Isaac sighed looking around and standing up again, he looked rather confused to Stiles. “Derek was fighting against Brandon moments ago. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Derek told me he needed help.”

“I need to help Erica and Boyd, just search for them! I can smell them in the house, go, Stiles!”

The boy did what he was told and entered the house; in most parts it was re-build, but there still were some spots where the black and burnt wood could be seen. However, Stiles entered the kitchen where he saw Derek sitting against the furniture.

“Derek,” Stiles blurted out before he could even think about saying anything.

“Thought you’d be a bit faster, you know?” Derek glared.

“Um…”

“Can’t you stop looking around and fucking help me.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s why you called,” Stiles said. He looked around at Derek and could not see any wounds or any sign that something was wrong with Derek. “What do you need me to do?”

“Promise you’ll trust me first,” the alpha said.

“Says the guy with the trust issues.”

“Stiles,” Derek warned.

“Yeah, fine.”

*

“Mason!”

“Stiles,” Mason’s voice came from the front yard, so Stiles ran up there and looked at the boy with heart eyes. He shoved himself to Mason and hugged him tightly. “Stiles, what…?”

“I want to go with you,” Stiles stated.

“Brandon, Olivia, come here,” Mason shouted and pressed Stiles into his body even further, which meant that the human felt like the ham in the middle of two slices of bread. “I’ve been dreaming of this happening so many times…”

“If you haven’t notice, Mason, we have like four werewolves we’ve got to fight against, so we can get your lover boy,” Brandon snarled.

“He’s coming with us,” Mason parted from Stiles and smiled slyly as he looked at his alpha. “We’ve got him in our pack now.”

“Are you sure he’s not lying to you?” Olivia asked skeptical and Stiles felt his mind race, why the hell had he forgotten his medication today?

Suddenly Stiles pushed Mason to the ground and Derek and Scott appeared behind Olivia and Brandon, which was the perfect chance for Jackson and Isaac to throw the chemicals Lydia had given them a week ago for this case. Mason ran away, (you have to give the guy some credit, it was quite clever of him) Olivia and Brandon on the other hand rolled around on the ground to try to stop the fire, which succeeded after a time, though instead of keep fighting, they followed Mason’s trace.

“Finally…” Derek sighed.

*

“Stiles,” Derek growled as he saw the sixteen-year-old boy lying on his bed. “Get. Out.”

“Don’t be a sour wolf,” Stiles groaned. “Just come here and shut up.”

“Says you,” the wolf scoffed, but did it anyway.

He got under the covers next to Stiles, because really, even werewolves needed a break after a big fight and this fight had been _enormous_. So Derek just lay down on the bed and felt Stiles heartbeat, slowly tuning out as he felt the lanky body of the teenager coming closer to him.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” he asked.

“Shut up, Derek. I want to sleep,” Stiles moaned.

“But-“

Derek was interrupted by the soft lips of Stiles meeting his own as he was caving for the touch as it was not the first time and even if the age gap was big, for Derek at least, he wanted to jump the barrier for once. Derek wanted to _trust_ someone again. The wolf wanted to _open up_ to Stiles and it was not the first time he had thought about it happening.

So Derek traced Stiles’ lips with his tongue and the boy opened his mouth letting him slip his tongue into his mouth. It went on for a while because they were enjoying it (who wouldn’t? Have you seen Derek’s mouth, just woah.) But when they pulled apart the both of them were quite breathless and exhausted as well.

“Now shut up, Hale,” Stiles grinned.

“Oh, just go to sleep, Stilinski.”

**5.**

“Fuck, Stiles go look after Erica, she’s not ready to be alone yet,” Derek groaned as he tried to retrain his wolf because his anchor was slipping, anger was just _not_ there anymore, but he needed it.

“Erica is with Scott, everything’s fine,” Stiles replied.  “Are you okay? Because I can see your ears popping out and I would like to be alive tomorrow.”

“Stiles,” his alpha voice took over now, it was just there, Derek couldn’t control it. “Go away, now!”

“I’m letting you kill people.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone.”

“Derek, have you looked into the mirror? Your ears are popping out, your hair is getting quite wolf-ish, your nose is getting crinkles and your eyes are flashing red, for God’s sake, let someone help you!” Stiles yelled, now angry himself; Derek heard it out and he of course knew Stiles was right, but he did not want the teenager hurt, not by him. “Please.”

“I can’t control myself, Stiles, please go,” Derek mumbled.

“I won’t let you alone, sour wolf.”

Derek saw Stiles stepping towards him with that fond smile of his, but he couldn’t quite enjoy it because he was so close to turning into the alpha that he wasn’t able to look at the boy, he just could not. His anger was going away anyway, even if he concentrated on Kate that God damned bitch, and that was not was he was used to.

“Stiles go!” Derek’s alpha voice took over again and he felt so sorry as the boy stopped dead in his track. “GO!”

Derek felt him turning into the alpha, his claws showing, he could not control this anymore. He was going to fail, again. The man was meant to fail in everything, being an alpha, protecting his sister, caring for his family, he was not even able to find his mate.

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice rang in his ears as he looked at the boy, Derek’s breathe was shallow and rapid as he tried to calm himself down, he would not hurt Stiles. “Let me help you.”

“Okay,” Derek spit.

The hold on his anchor was slipping, he would not contain his wolf any longer, it was way too much, he just wasn’t angry anymore.  Well, he wasn’t angry when _Stiles_ was there. At the beginning he hated that boy, he seemed to be a whirling clumsy piece of shit that annoyed him out of his mind every time he had to spend some hours alone with Stiles, but he got used to it quite quickly and then he learnt to appreciate it.

The teenager was just inches away, his whiskey colored eyes looking at his own as he tried to calm the wolf down. Stiles’ hand ran over his cheek as the boy smiled slightly at him, and Derek actually calmed down. He did calm down when Stiles touched him and Stiles actually noticed that.

However, the boy did not just caress the alpha, he also kissed him, full on the mouth, it was not like Derek had wanted, he obviously had been craving for it. So he had calmed down and his claws had disappeared, but Stiles’ lips were still there and he enjoyed it, he felt like he was going to remember that instant for a long time.

And when he felt the mark he had had since he was born, his mating mark that was blue and black, burn he knew he had actually found his mate.

**+1.**

Derek looked around frantically. Where the hell was Stiles? Derek was sure he and Scott were just behind him and Erica, but the two pack members had disappeared and it was not useful when they were in the middle of a fight against a witch that had locked them up in the fucking school, so it was obvious that Derek was quite preoccupied of his mate being in danger. It was not like Stiles knew that he was Derek’s mate, Derek had of course not told him yet, but he had intended to…after some long time.

“Where the fuck are they?” Derek asked.

“I can’t smell, Stiles, so obviously I don’t know,” Erica snorted. “But they’ll be fine, he has Scott with him.”

Derek glared at her because she was not being helpful. At all. He looked around one more time and took a deep breath trying to smell Stiles somewhere, anywhere, or even hear his heartbeat, but it was just not there. The smell of his vanilla cologne, which smelled a bit like home for him, was not there. He could not lose someone else. He would the hell not lose someone he loved _again_.

“Heard that?” Erica asked as she turned her head around.

“Fuck, Scott, can’t you look at where you let her body lay on me, because I actually don’t enjoy fucking witches’ blood on my shirt, thank you very much.”

Derek heard Stiles’ voice. It was somewhere to his right, but he couldn’t say where and he just wanted to know, he needed to know that Stiles was okay, that Stiles was alive and not hurt. Derek needed _Stiles_.

Suddenly Stiles’ smelled reached his nose and his mark began to burn again, letting him twist his face into a grimace. Derek could hear the boy’s heartbeat again and the one of Scott was near as well, so he knew Scott had scented him too.

Two bodies came around the corner. Scott was indeed carrying the dead witch on his back and Stiles was just pouting with his lips as his pale lanky body came in sight of Derek’s peripheral. The wolf turned around and as he saw that Stiles was in most parts not injured, he sighed of relief and a small smile formed his lips. But it fell as soon as Scott was raising his eyebrows at him, but Derek couldn’t care less because he had been fucking worried about someone again and he was not letting that someone go.

Anyway, Scott dropped the witch’s body and stopped next to it taking a brief break. Stiles however kept going and he was looking directly at Derek. Whiskey eyes meeting hazel ones while both of them went towards each other. Derek had a slight clue what he was going to do with Stiles, well, what he wanted to do, because he was so not checking Stiles out while he walked.

They reached each other in a quick fast move and Stiles just embraced Derek tightly. But this time Derek hugged back immediately, he didn’t wait for anything to make Stiles go, he enjoyed the feeling the teenager’s body gave his own and he liked the vanilla scent of Stiles, even if it meant that his mark was almost burning his whole body down.

“Stiles,” Derek said and it sounded like a growl.

“Sorry, should not have hugged you,” Stiles mumbled and pulled away.

He smelled of tiredness and sadness and Derek did not want him to feel like this. So he pulled Stiles against his chest again as he felt himself smiling a bit at the huff the boy said.

“You’re not a man of many words, are you?”

“Shut up, Stilinski;” Derek actually laughed. A genuine laugh, he hadn’t laughed for a long time. “And by the way,” he leaned in so he reached Stiles ear. “You’re my mate.”

Stiles’ head jerked up and a bit of worry intruded into Derek’s body because he maybe did not want to be his mate; he didn’t want to be forced to be _his_ mate. 

“Why? How…Fuck, why didn’t you tell me before? I was fucking thinking you just wanted a quick fuck or nothing at all. Like, really Derek, you should learn to use words, because words exist you know? Look at me, how can I even be your mate? We’re two different worlds. Not that I mind being your mate, I just know you don’t want me to be your mate, because I’m annoying and I’m not even attractive and e-“

Stiles’ mumbling and fidgeting was interrupted by Derek’s lips meeting his. And Derek knew that the boy would not say no to Derek kissing him, so he just kissed Stiles and hoped that everything would work out.

“Just calm down and be my mate,” Derek smiled.

“You should smile more often sour wolf, it makes you look smoking hot,” Stiles smiled and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd, so all faults are my own. :)


End file.
